The Notebook
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: The movie The Notebook, set on the Death Note timeline for the most part with Matt and Mello as the main characters and without their pre-mature deaths. Rated Teen for some adult themes.
1. Beginnings

**So, I randomly decided to take on this project when I randomly came up with the idea. Though I can't even remember how I came up with the idea in the first place...**

** This is _The Notebook,_ Death Note style, or rather MattxMello style.**

**I took the synopsis from Wikipedia for the movie, sorry haven't read the book, and I changed it to fit on the Death Note timeline, crossing out the fact that Mello and Matt die. But you'll see how it all works out later.**

**Anyways, this may take a little while to write out, but I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I know I will. **

**First chapter is a little long, but whatevs. I'm hoping to do chapter two tomorrow, so look for it then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, or anyone.**

* * *

It was 2070. I'd been living in this nursing home for the past 10 years, though I guess that was not surprising for someone who turned 80 a few months ago. However, I had always thought that I felt young for my age.

As it stood, I was heading down the hall to meet an elderly man in the main living room, a book at my side. One of the nurses came up with me as I approached where he sat at a breakfast table.

"This is Mail," she smiled sweetly as she gestured to me, "He's going to read you a story today Mihael."

The man named Mihael squinted up at me slowly. "What kind of story?" his voice was gruff.

I held up the book for him to see, "It's a love story."

The glare that set in his eyes almost made me grin; it was more comical than scary, what with all the wrinkles. "I don't like love stories," he muttered.

"I'm sure you'll like this one, trust me." I pulled out a chair from the table he was at.

As I sat, Mihael scrutinized me, staring at my green eyes the most. I was deemed worthy of his trust as he settled back in his chair and nodded.

With a small smile on my lips I took out my reading glasses, settled myself into the seat, and cracked open the book.

"It all started in an orphanage in Winchester, England all the way back in June of 2004..."

* * *

Matt Jeevas stared at the wrought-iron gates, hating it already. If it wasn't for his parents dying in a freak automobile accident; he wouldn't be here. This place just screamed out-dated. Did they have internet here? Did they even have electricity? This house definitely looked like it could be one of those old manor houses that only had fireplaces, gas lanterns, and candles for light. So much for online gaming; Matt would have to stick with his PSP and Nintendo DS.

All his thoughts were disproved as he entered the main doors. The inside of the house was much more modern. He saw TV's in the living room, computers in the study, and best of all – though the previous things wouldn't work without it – electricity. Looked like Matt's new life here wouldn't be too bad after all.

There was a brief meeting with the head of the orphanage, Roger, and then Matt was sent to his room where he could unpack the boxes that had been delivered.

The first thing Matt noticed as he opened the door to his room, was the strong smell of chocolate. The second was a black line on the carpet that started from the middle of the doorway to the middle of the far wall. The third, and last thing, was that there was someone, dressed in black with bright yellow chin-length hair, sitting on the bed on the right side of the room.

"Just because we're roommates doesn't make us friends - got that?" The person, who Matt had previously thought was a girl, sneered in an obviously male voice.

When Matt didn't answer, the male, who really did look like a girl, shot him a death glare that sent Matt's head into a fit of nods.

"Good." Then the male stood up from the bed and walked over to the doorway, staying on the right side of the line. "Here's the rules. Right side is mine, left is yours. Don't _ever_ step on my side or I will murder you in your sleep." Matt nodded again, not daring to speak. "Knock when you want to enter. Don't interrupt, disrupt, or distract me when I'm studying. And never, I mean _never_ touch my chocolate."

He made the last point as he held up the chocolate bar that Matt hadn't noticed he'd been holding the whole time. "Now that that's settled," the male snapped off a piece of chocolate with his teeth and pushed past Matt, strutting down the hallway and around the corner.

Matt stood there dazed for a moment before he pulled himself together and went into the room; careful to avoid even touching the line on the carpet. As he went about unpacking his mind wandered.

_Who was that guy, and what's with his attitude? _

Matt wondered whether or not he could ask for a different roommate. In any case, Matt hoped the male wouldn't get angry about his gaming habits. Matt could stay awake for days playing a new game just to finish it. He once stayed up three days without sleep and ended up having to stop and rest because his eyelids would droop, and before he could get them up again his character would already be dead.

On another note, Matt wondered how a guy with a voice and glare like that could look so female. The golden hair looked so silky, his skin looked smooth and blemish free, and those hips. Matt could not deny that, as the male had strut down the hall, his eyes had followed those hips that swayed back and forth so seductiv-

Whoa, Matt stopped that thought right there. He was not gay, and would not be thinking those kinds of thoughts towards his seemingly evil new roommate – no matter how good his figure was.

It was at dinner that Matt learned his roommates name. A blonde-haired girl, Linda, came and sat with him – this one was definitely female. She said she didn't want the new kid to sit by himself, especially when his roommate was Mello.

Matt had asked a few questions about this Mello kid, and all Linda said was that he had a bad temper, and that he never hesitated to punch anyone – young, old, male, or female – if they made him mad.

Later, in their room, Matt sat playing a video game on the TV that he had set up earlier, sound off, as Mello lay sprawled on his bed reading and eating another chocolate bar. Matt leaned back against the foot of his bed as he waited for the loading screen to hurry up and take him to the next level.

"You're pretty good," a voice murmured.

Matt's head whipped to Mello. "What?"

Mello gazed lazily at the screen, "I said, you're pretty good. I've never had the patience to learn all the stupid button combinations and such to play a game like that."

"Oh," Matt said lamely, "thanks." Thinking the conversation was over Matt turned back to the screen and resumed killing zombies.

Then he heard the low voice again, "You make it look so easy. And kinda..." he seemed to struggle for the right word. It was a while before Matt heard, "fun."

The wistful voice made Matt pause the game and turn to Mello again. "Do you want to play? I can show you the basics."

Mello seemed surprised; at his own words or the offer, Matt didn't know. Mello looked from the TV down to his book, then back to the TV. "Okay," he said, surprising Matt, as he slipped off his bed, crossed the line, and sat so close to Matt they were almost touching.

Matt handed over the controller and pointed out what did what, then un-paused the game. As Mello struggled to kill the zombies that were overtaking the building he was in, Matt found himself gazing at Mello.

Mello's hair shone in the light, and his bright blue eyes looked like there were ocean waves moving in them; though that may have been the reflection of the TV images moving.

Matt's own green eyes lingered on Mello's lips. They looked so deliciously soft, and Matt wondered if they tasted like the chocolate he was eating all the time.

"I died," Mello announced, turning to Matt and catching him staring. Matt, flushed when he realized what he had been thinking and looked down, hair falling to block his face as he pushed the re-spawn button on the controller for him. Mello watched Matt for another moment, confused, but turned back to the TV when the controller vibrated signaling that he was being attacked.

Matt let out a silent sigh. Maybe the reason he seemed interested in Mello was because he looked like a girl. However, there was also the possibility that maybe the reason why he'd never been _interested_ in girls, was because he wasn't interested in _girls._ But that was preposterous, wasn't it?

For some reason, it was then that Matt realized something obvious. "Hey! Why are you on my side of the room! I thought you said to stay on our own sides!" Matt complained.

Mello sighed because Matt's outburst caused him to die. "No," Mello stated, "I told you to never step on _my_ side. I never said anything about me not going on your side."

"That's not fair!" Matt whined.

Mello stood up and went back to his bed. "All's fair in love and war," he quoted.

Matt's eyes shot open. "Love?"

A glare was shot in Matt's direction. "It's a figure of speech," was all Mello said as he turned away. Were Mello's ears a little red, or was that just Matt's imagination? He didn't know, nor understand, and just turned off the game and crawled into bed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Matt and Mello seemed to get along better, despite Mello's first comment about not being friends. Maybe that wasn't Mello's intention at first, but over time it seemed that friendship was inevitable. They found that they were excellent soccer partners and no one seemed to be able to beat them. Mello also continued to come over to Matt's side of the room to play the occasional video game. They sat together during meals and classes, and even studied together.

A little background on the orphanage may be needed here. Wammy's House was more of an institution than an orphanage; it took in all sorts of gifted children parentless or not. You see, this house was made to train intelligent and skillful kids, and after a rather successful boy, L, became the world's top three detectives, the goal of the house was changed to training children to be L's successor. At the current moment, the top three students were; a boy named Near, Mello, and then surprisingly Matt.

It became evident to Matt after the first little while, that Mello was determined with beating Near. It was his life's goal to become number one and succeed L. Unfortunately, Near was always one point ahead of Mello, and this often made Mello very angry. Numerous times Mello had sent Matt to find out their scores on the latest test and Matt would always fear for himself when he'd bring back the bad news. However, despite what Linda had said on the first day, no matter how mad Mello got, he would never hit Matt. It often made Matt feel special, and he began to waver on his feelings for the blonde.

One night there was a murderous thunderstorm that raged on and on. Matt was woken up by one particularly loud crash of thunder and all the pain of his parent's death came crashing down on him. There had been a thunderstorm much like that one when his parents car was struck by another and was sent flying off the bridge. Matt sobbed into his pillow, his whole body shaking, too scared to fall back asleep, to wake up all alone again.

That was when Matt suddenly felt an arm slip around him and a body press against his back.

"It's okay," Mello whispered. "You're not alone any more."

Mello's words only made Matt cry harder, but he relaxed into the embrace and, at some point, drifted off to sleep again.

It must have been the embrace because from then on Matt felt a keen sense of awareness towards Mello. It was almost as if he could feel him enter a room, almost like Matt was drawn to him, drawn to his presence like bees are drawn to brightly colored flowers.

One Saturday in early August, some of the older students decided to pull a prank on the two. Matt was leisurely stretched out on a couch in the common room when he was blindfolded, hands tied behind his back, and was carried off, a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. He heard the sound of a door opening and then felt himself being carried down some stairs. Matt was then plopped down on concrete floor and was left in silence and darkness as the door to the basement, Matt assumed that's where he was, was closed.

Matt wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve this, and tried, unsuccessfully, to get his hands untied. It wasn't too long before he heard the door open again. Matt figured that someone had come to rescue him, but then he heard the struggling. It sounded like they were carrying someone else down here, but this person wasn't letting themselves be taken easily. And, he guessed by the muffled cries, that this person was gagged.

The thud signaled them dropping the person and then footsteps leaving the room and locking the door again.

When Matt sighed, the other person stopped struggling suddenly and was silent.

"Yes, you're not the only person down here," Matt murmured. "However, it seems I was luckier than you and got off without the gag. My hands are tied so I can't help you much, but if you can slide yourself over here maybe we can fix that."

The low grumble sounded kind of familiar. "Mello?"

Matt took the replying growl as confirmation. However, there was no sound of movement. Nothing to signify Mello moving towards him. "Mello? Are you not coming over here? Do you want me to go there?"

Mello grunted, and Matt started to crawl on his knees towards him. Mello was never one to _come _when told. Matt almost lost his balance a couple times, but saved himself from falling flat on his face.

Mello had to give a few more grumbles when Matt went off course, but he finally got to him and, back-to-back, they got each others hands untied. It wasn't until Matt got his blindfold off – though it was too dark to see anything anyways - that he noticed that Mello was shaking.

"What wrong?" Matt asked worried that maybe he was hurt.

Matt felt Mello shift towards him and automatically put his arms around him. Mello flinched at the contact at first, but then leaned into it. "I'm glad your here," he whispered into Matt's shoulder, avoiding the question.

"Mello," Matt chided, ignoring the blush that crept across his cheeks, "tell me what's wrong."

He was silent for a few minutes. "I was kidnapped once, a long time ago. They thought I was a _girl._" Mello's voice was so soft that Matt had to strain to hear it. "They tied me up like that, and when they found that I wasn't a girl, they beat me. This just brought back those memories, that's all."

Matt held his breath, he didn't know what to say to that. What could you say to that? In a sick and twisted kind of way it made Matt realize how much he actually loved Mello. This fragile side of him was hidden behind the layers of attitude and anger that he had built up over the years, and Matt loved him for it. Matt realized he loved everything about him, his personality, his emotions, his rare gentleness, everything.

"You're the first person I've ever told that to," Mello murmured, putting his head on Matt's shoulder.

Matt tightened his hold on Mello, pulling him in until there was no space left between them. "Thank you for sharing something so...so personal with me." They were both silent again.

Matt broke the silence. "I'll protect you."

"What?" Mello asked confused, and raised his head.

"I'll protect you," Matt repeated. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Mello squeezed him gently. "Why would you do something like that for me?"

Matt hesitated this time; his next words could ruin their friendship. "I've fallen in love with you."

There was an intake of breath, hands were removed from around Matt's waist, and then nothing. Matt was starting to worry, thinking that Mello would hit him, when hands found his face with the soft tingle of a caress and not the hard sting of a punch.

"Mello?" Matt asked, confused.

No answer came, but the touch of lips on his did. It was gentle, just a brush, and then it was gone. Matt whimpered in protest and was delighted when they came back with more force. Matt's hands pulled Mello back to him, and Mello dug his own hands into Matt's hair, deepening the kiss.

Mello finally pulled back letting both of them gulp in some much needed air. "And here I thought I'd have to hold back my feelings forever."

"Huh?"

Matt wished he could see the grin on Mello's face. "I love you too."

"But...but you're...you're not..." Matt stuttered. How could Mello love him?

"I'm not gay?" A hand ruffled Matt's hair. "Matt, for someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. I thought it was obvious, but I guess it wasn't obvious enough."

Matt took a moment to think, and maybe Mello was right. There was all that time he spent getting his hair just right, the nail polish, the way he walked, and the way he was so emotional all the time – PMS(Pissed Mello Syndrome) was what the other students called it. Maybe Matt _had_ been a little dense, or maybe it was Mello's attitude that made him think it was impossible. In any case, Mello had kissed him, had said he loved him, and that was all that mattered now.

Mello pulled Matt to his feet. "Now that that's over with, lets try to find our way out of here." All Matt could do was grin.

It took a bit, but they found the stairs and got someone to let them out after a lot of yelling and banging at the door. And during the whole thing, they tightly held hands, not letting go of their new bond.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? R&R please. Though, no matter what you say, I will continue writing this :P**


	2. Time Is Short

**So, chapter 2 is done. I'm not sure I developed their relationship too well, but I suck at filling stuff in. I like to get straight to the point, sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I put in lines to show a break in time, my enters and asterisk's weren't working, i'm going to go back and fix my first chapter, so it has them too. **

**I know this is kinda classified as a crossover, but I'm not putting any of the characters from _The Notebook_ in here, so I figured it could stay as is. I'm just using the base storyline as a guideline for what the characters do.**

**Oh, damn, totally didn't put this in the last chapter but it's true (and i'm going back to fix it):**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Not the characters, not the storyline, NOTHING!**

* * *

Over the next months Matt's and Mello's relationship deepened. For the most part, everything was the same as before; sitting together for meals, class, studying together, etcetera. However, now they were more touchy feely, and spent _every_ minute of the day together. It was common knowledge to everyone at the school that they were dating, and so in love.

The students would complain about how they'd walk into the common room and stumble upon a Matt and Mello make-out session, or how if anyone touched or even so much as looked at Matt the wrong way, they'd end up with a bruise or two from Mello. The adults couldn't do anything to contain the two because Mello had no problems fighting them with words or fists if need be.

Even when Matt told Mello to lighten up, and not be so protective, Mello raised his voice saying it was just in his personality.

On a different note, Matt had also learned that it was in Mello's personality to love to be held; a secret that only showed up when they were alone. When they'd go on dates Mello would always insist on holding hands when no one was looking, and would rest his head on Matt shoulder in movie theaters. Also, at night, Mello had a habit of wanting to cuddle, saying it was cold in his bed. Matt never complained.

It was the end of September when Near approached the Matt.

"I think you should break up with Mello," he said in a monotone voice, while he played with his action figures.

He had taken a seat next to Matt on the couch in the common room as Matt played on his PSP, waiting for Mello who was being scolded for beating on another student. Again.

"What for? Why should I listen to you?" He sneered at his boyfriends rival.

Near twirled his finger around a piece of hair. "Because you're holding him back."

Matt continued pushing buttons to keep Mario traveling through the level. "How am I holding him back? He's still in second place as he always has been. It's not like there's anyone that's gotten better than him since we started dating," he stated.

"It's not the fact that he's in second place," Near muttered. "It's the fact that he's _still_ in second place. I believe that Mello has the capabilities of being better than me, but his constant need to be around you has kept him from applying himself more than that is needed of second place. If you weren't around he'd be studying constantly like he used to and he could quite possibly surpass me, becoming first. It's always been his emotions that held him back; especially now with his feelings for you."

Matt was shocked. He didn't think that he was hindering Mello in any way, but what Near said was right. Matt knew he was right because Near – as much as he hated to admit it – knew Mello better than him, and everyone knew how much Mello wanted first place.

When it was clear the he'd gotten his point across Near left Matt to his thoughts.

Wide-eyed and dazed was how Mello found Matt, still sitting on the couch.

Mello sat in Matt's lap and gave him a chaste kiss, bringing him out of his revere.

"Welcome back," Mello smirked, "which planet were you just on, space boy?"

"Hoth," Matt sighed.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that place like really cold or something?" Then he leaned in to whisper in Matt's ear. "Want me to warm you up?"

He didn't reply, and just wound his arms around Mello who, after a quick peak to make sure no one was around, snuggled contently into Matt's chest.

"You know," Matt said after a few minutes, "you really should be studying right now."

Mello grunted. "You mean _we_ should be."

Matt shook his head, "No, I meant _you_. Both of us know that I'm too lazy for this whole L's successor thing, I'm probably holding you back or something."

"How the hell are you holding me back?" Mello demanded, pushing away from him.

"Well, you know," Matt shrugged, "like, I'm distracting you from studying. Or that I'm taking up your valuable study time by hanging out and playing games with you all the time."

He was graced with one of Mello's death glares. "Don't you ever think that. You are not a distraction, and I am willingly with you knowing full well what it does to my study time. Got that?"

"Yes," Matt whimpered pathetically. But the thought would still linger in both their minds long after that.

* * *

One day, around the middle of November, Matt and Mello were sitting in their room brooding over the rainy weather, and the fact that they got caught making out in the boys washroom on break.

"You know, if I wasn't trying to become the next L, I'd want to run this place," Mello mused out of nowhere, laying down to put his head in Matt's lap.

Matt – who was used to Mello's sudden ideas – just stroked his hair and asked why.

Mello snorted. "Because then I could make the rules; and I'd allow all relationships. It's not like we skipped class or something, we did it on break. But this place is a lot more strict with Roger running it. When Wammy was here, the whole place was lively and much more relaxed; though that was almost ten years ago. I've always wished that we could go back to that atmosphere, but that's not going to happen as long as Roger is here and Wammy is with L."

It was an interesting idea. Run Wammy's, make your own rules, teach the kids. A thought struck Matt. "Do you even like kids?" he asked.

Mello pursed his lips. "Not particularly. I see your point. It's not that I don't like kids, it's just that they can be annoying, they never shut up, they're too energetic, and they don't listen to you."

_Sounds a lot like someone I know_, Matt chuckled to himself. "By your definition, they sound bad, but I don't mind _kids_ so much."

The blonde was quiet for a minute, thinking. "Then you do it!"

"Do what?"

"It's perfect!" Mello exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing Matt's face in his hands. "I'm a genius! Well, we both already know that, but anyways," he continued, planting a wet kiss on Matt's lips.

Matt was a little annoyed being left out of the loop. "What are you talking about?"

Mello rested his forehead on Matt's. "You run Wammy's."

"Me?" He was utterly confused. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Mello countered. "You said yourself that you don't mind kids. You're smart enough to do it. I mean, if you have no desire to be L, then you might as well help me out for when I become L. Just think about it, I'd be L and you would be my Wammy, running the school that would teach other kids to be like me!"

Matt nodded, thinking it over. "Makes sense. I don't see why not. I've never had a goal in life; besides beating every video game that's thrown my way. I guess that would give me something to look forward to, and I'm sure, with your guidance, I could make this school into what you said it used to be."

"That's the spirit," Mello grinned, and Matt smiled back. "Now, thinking of this genius idea has made me hungry." There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Can you go get me some chocolate? Please, Matty."

Matt could never resist when Mello used his pet name. "As you wish, Mels."

* * *

L's death came out of no where. He had been working a case involving a mass murderer going by the name of Kira. He had been doing so well, and then suddenly – bang – he was dead.

Roger pulled Near and Mello into his office the day he found out.

"He's dead," Roger said solemnly, "L is dead."

"What!" Mello exclaimed. "But, how? He said he would find and execute Kira, he can't be dead!"

Roger sighed, "I'm afraid it is so."

Mello banged his fists on the desk. "Well then, who'd L pick? Who's the successor?"

"He hadn't picked yet," Roger murmured, resting his head on his hands, "and now he cannot. Can't you two just work together?"

Near spoke quietly from where he was crouched over his puzzle on the floor, "All right."

"No," Mello retorted, sneering at Near. "You know I don't get along with Near, I won't do it."

"But Mello-"

He cut Roger off. "I said, no." Then Mello stormed off to his room.

Once he got there and shut the door, he ran into Matt's arms and proceeded to spill everything about L's death. When Mello was finished, Matt rubbed his back gently, soothingly.

"I know you don't want to hear this," Matt mumbled, "but don't you think that you should take what you can get? I mean, yes it's bad that you weren't chosen to be L singly, but couldn't you just work together with Near if that means that you still get to be L in a certain sense?"

"What?" Mello's voice was deadly and Matt actually feared for his life at that moment. Mello slowly pushed away from Matt and took a few steps away from him. "I thought you understood. I thought that you were on my side?"

"I am on your side!" Matt's voice pleaded for Mello to understand that he meant no harm by it.

Mello shook his head slowly. "No, you're not. You know how much I hate Near, and how much I wanted to beat him. I remember your comment a few months ago, about how you were a distraction to me. You were right. It's all your fault! You're the reason why I wasn't chosen to be L!"

Matt's eyes were wide in horror. "No, that's not...it's not...I didn't mean..."

"Yes." Matt noticed tears in Mello's eyes. "You distracted me, and now I'll never be L."

"But," he protested, "you can still be L, just with a little extra baggage?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but his voice rose at the end when a book went flying by his head.

Mello glared, hand twitching to reach for another book. "I work alone."

"Alone?" Matt asked quietly, trying not to anger him more. "Then what about me?"

"What about you? You're a traitor."

Matt felt like he'd been struck across the face. "I loved you!" he exclaimed.

He was shocked by the look of extreme pain on Mello's face. "Loved?" Mello whispered. "Past tense."

"No! Wait!" Matt backtracked. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"That's exactly what you meant!" Mello screamed. "You loved me for as long as needed to keep me from becoming L. Now that you've succeeded you're just throwing it all away!"

Matt felt his own tears welling up. "You know that's not it!" he cried hopelessly.

"I HATE YOU!"

Then, Mello stormed out of the room.

The next morning Matt awoke to an empty room. Mello was gone.

* * *

**I'm not too sure if the fight there was believable. I think Mello jumped to too many conclusions, but I'm not so good with dialogue so I tried my best, hope it turned out okay in your eyes.**

**Anyways, R&R please, I like constructive criticism. **


	3. Life Goes On

**Here's chapter 3 for ya, it's another short one unfortunately, and there's a lot of breaks. **

**I watched the movie and made notes so I could be more accurate with the whole switching between the nursing home and the story, please tell me if I get too close to copying lines, I have a habit of hearing something and then accidentally writing the exact same thing. **

**Watch the years, I do seem to jump back and forth but I'm fairly certain all my dates and such match up right, please tell me if I made a mistake somewhere. Also, a few sentences sounded awkward to me, but I couldn't seem to fix them, so sorry about that. **

**One more thing, I ****feel bad that I just realized I didn't make one mention of Matt's goggles or stripes in the first two chapters, I'll add them in now (I can because i'm the writer :P), and I hope you'll forgive me for being so thoughless.**

**DISCLAIMER: (do I have to put this in every chapter?) I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS (Well, I do own Gabriel Stone, but besides that I don't) OR THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

"He was gone?" Mihael asked.

I nodded. "Yes, he left that night. Took what he needed and ran away."

We were walking to the outside patio to enjoy the morning sun. It was such a nice day today, I had good hope for it. All that was left was up to Mihael.

"Wasn't Matt devastated?" He was shaking his head, a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Yes, he was," I answered. "But there was nothing he could do about it."

Mihael glared at the ground. "Matt shouldn't have told Mello to work with Near. He should have said that they should work together on their own. That's what I would have done."

I was silent for a minute. "You are probably right. But this isn't the end for them. You see, Matt wasn't the same after Mello left..."

* * *

Matt couldn't believe what had happened. He was desperate and wrote Mello an e-mail saying he was sorry for the fight, that it was all his fault, and that he truly did love Mello. Matt wrote how much he missed him, and that he would go to wherever Mello was if he would only write back. Matt wrote 365 e-mails, one every day for a whole year, but there was never a reply.

The 365th e-mail he wrote was a farewell letter. The year of silence had given Matt the push he needed to move on. He wrote his goodbyes and put everything behind him; at least for the most part. His slight depression had made him into a chain smoker and he couldn't seem to leave the habit behind.

Matt then convinced Roger to let him go to school and left Wammy's.

* * *

Time went by and Mello quickly found his way into the Mafia. It wasn't easy, and he had to kill quite a few people to do it, but Mello made his way up the ranks and was soon the major advisor for the Mafia. He adopted a wardrobe of black leather; a vest and tight pants. He could shoot someone dead without even looking, and his frequent mood swings only made him that much more deadly.

All of this was preparation to take down Kira before Near. Mello was certain that he could beat Near this way, and find and kill Kira before him. If he did this, he would be the winner. He would finally be first after all these years, and Mello would do anything to become first.

It was during a few black market dealings, that Mello met a man named Gabriel Stone. These meetings became more frequent when Gabe came to liking Mello, and Mello found it surprisingly easy to fall in love with Gabe.

Gabe understood Mello. He was the CEO of a major business firm and he knew what it was like to want to be the best so bad that you would do anything to get it. He too had started out at the bottom and he made his way – not always legally – to the top; no one got in his way. Gabe promised to Mello, that he would help him catch Kira no matter the cost, and that was all Mello asked for. Mello wanted someone who agreed with his motives and who would stand by his side, Gabe gave him that and more.

Gabe gave Mello the love that he craved, and the money he needed to succeed. It was also Gabe who saved his life when Mello was forced to blow up his Mafia hide out. Gabe came, rescued him from the rubble, and payed for the private doctors that went to his house to fix up the side of Mello's body that was scarred from the explosion. Gabe loved Mello, and Mello loved him back for it.

* * *

It was January of 2010 when Mello's plan was executed. For the past few months he had a bodyguard infiltrating Kira's spokesperson, Takada's, guard. Takada had handpicked them herself, but what she didn't know was that Gabe payed one of them off.

Takada was about to enter a building when one of Mello's goons set off a smoke bomb. It was then that the payed bodyguard drove off with Takada alone as if to rescue her and take her to a safe place. However, she actually captured Takada driving her far away in the back of a shipping truck. When they parked, Takada killed the bodyguard, and then Kira killed her.

It was this killing that led to the capture of Mikami, a subordinate of Kira, and Kira himself. It was unfortunate that it was Near's plan in the end that brought Kira to justice but he admitted that it was Mello's plan that made everything fall into place.

At first Mello was furious that Near took most of the credit, but Gabe managed to convince him that Near wasn't worth his anger. Gabe also said that he would help Mello become a new world-wide detective, one far better than Near. He had the money and he would make it so.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Matt was in university. He studied computer programming, education, and business. It was a lot, for a normal person, but being the intelligent and gifted man that Matt was, it was as easy as the first level of Mario. He finished it all, undergraduate and graduate school, in the span of three years.

Matt figured that he could get a good job at some company, or maybe even teach in a university; though the last one was a little bit of a stretch. For all the years that Matt had lived, he had never been much of a people person.

He graduated in June of 2009, and quickly found himself the CIO of a large computer software company. He was good at what he did and no one questioned him, despite his young age. It wasn't a hard job, at least to Matt, so he busied himself by hacking on the side, and even designed a few video games of his own. Life seemed to be going okay and it wasn't too long before another year had gone by.

* * *

It was a warm June night and Mello could believe that it had been only a few months ago that the Kira case ended. He was on the roof of Gabe's company's building. It was quite a nice place; it had a built in heated swimming pool and, since it was taller than most buildings, an uninterrupted view of the stars.

Mello was lounging in a cushioned pool chair, eating chocolate as usual, when Gabe came up and sat beside him. He opened his arms for Mello, who put down the chocolate and relaxed into to them easily.

"You know," Gabe said in a low voice, "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I've been since I met you."

Mello smirked, it wasn't the first time he had said that.

"I've been thinking quite a bit lately, and I've decided that I don't want to live my life without you. I love everything about you, and I want you to be only mine." He shifted so Mello was sitting beside him and pulled out a velvet box, opening it in front of him. "Will you marry me?"

Mello was a little shocked at first, but he knew that he loved Gabe enough to spend his life with him. "Sure," he replied, and tilted his head up to give Gabe a quick peck on the lips. "But aren't you supposed to get down on one knee to propose?"

Gabe slipped the ring onto Mello's finger. "I figured that you wouldn't want to be treated like a woman. Instead we are sitting on equal terms, man to man. If my thoughts were wrong I could always do it again."

A rare, full-blown smile bloomed on Mello's lips. "You did just fine."

"There is one, or rather two, things to think about," Gabe admitted. "We can't get married here in the US, but you can pick whatever country you want that allows gay marriages. And the wedding can't be very big; we both know that you like to keep your identity secret. I hope that's not a problem."

Mello pretended to ponder that for a few seconds before smirking at him. "It's not a problem at all. It would be nice to get married in the country I was raised in. We can have the wedding in London, and I don't like extravagance so it could be just us. Will it be soon?"

Gabe, knowing how impatient Mello could be, said, "As soon as you'd like."

They both leaned in for a kiss that took their breaths away, and, although Mello was thoroughly content with the moment, his thoughts wandered. He wondered why, when he said yes to Gabe, Matt's face had popped into his mind.

* * *

Matt was on his way to the store for more smokes when it seemed fate was on his side. He was driving down the street when he noticed a familiar blonde walking by. Matt was so shocked by Mello's sudden appearance that his cigarette almost fell from his mouth. Matt rushed into a nearby parking space and hurried in the direction that Mello was heading. A lot of people were turning to stare at him. You would too if you saw a red-haired twenty year old running full out down the street, a cigarette in his mouth, and wearing a striped shirt and orange goggles.

Matt subconsciously told himself to change his casual wardrobe; but when he didn't have to wear a suit, it was nice to wear what he felt defined himself.

It was interesting that, though Matt hadn't changed outfit-wise, Mello certainly had. Matt had noticed that he was wearing leather. Yes, it was still in his favourite color, black; but it was leather, and boy had Mello looked good in it.

Matt came to a halt when he couldn't see Mello ahead of him. He scanned around and noticed a flash of black through a restaurant window. Matt peered in and there he was.

Mello, in that tight black leather, was walking over to the far corner table occupied by a tall man with brown hair. Matt wondered who it could be. He was good looking, dressed in a sharp, deep blue suit, and he held himself with pride.

When he noticed Mello, he stood and embraced him, giving him more than just a chaste kiss on the lips.

Matt was once again heart-broken. As he watched, he noticed the intimate atmosphere around them, and realized that Mello truly had moved on.

That day, something inside of Matt snapped. He decided that he would fulfill Mello's idea of running Wammy's House. He got it into his head, that if he took over the house, Mello would come back to him.

It was common knowledge that Roger never really liked kids; and because there was no one else to take over after him, Roger consented to making Matt the heir of Wammy's House. It was a bit of process, taking a lot of paperwork and a week to complete it, but his qualifications from being third in line as L's successor and from studying education and business payed off, and Matt had his wish. However, Matt could only become the owner in the event of Roger's death.

When-

* * *

"Excuse me." I was cut off by the nurse. "It's time for lunch."

She escorted us to the sun room and I grabbed Mihael and myself a plate to eat.

"I've been wondering," he said as I placed the food in front of him, "do Matt and Mello ever meet face to face again?"

I take and seat and smile gently at him. "You know I can't tell you that; it would ruin the story. You'll find out soon enough."

He grumbled a bit but didn't say anything else.

Then we tucked in to eat.

* * *

**So, I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**And, unfortunately, chapter 4 won't be up tomorrow cause I've got a wedding to go to, no joke. So hopefully Sunday, if not Monday at the latest.**


	4. Encounters

**Sorry, sorry. I know I said I'd have this up yesterday, but I got lazy. I wrote a detailed outline yesterday, then didn't want to write it out. I think I'm going to give myself two days to get up a chapters, so I can afford to be lazy :P So next chapter will be up on Thursday.**

**I think, my detailed notes from the movie, mighta been a be too detailed. So, again, please tell me if I've gotten too close to copying the movie. I don't mean to, but sometimes I can't figure out how to have the same situation without them saying practically the same thing.**

**And please no haters on the fact that I have skeet shooting at my nursing home. For those who've seen the movie or read the book(i'm assuming it's in the book), Allie plays the piano, so i needed something that Mello was good at and the only thing I could think of was shooting a gun. And, because I've seen shows and stuff with old guys (though not usually 80 year olds) skeet shooting, I thought it was a bare minimum pass as something I could use. Still, I know, nursing homes don't have skeet shooting, so give me a little slack please. :/**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything. [Sorta. I do own Gabriel Stone, Dr. Johnson, Ana, Lily, Rain, and Lawliet(this one is mine, I'll explain at the bottom)]**

* * *

When Matt was just about to leave Wammy's to go back to his job in London, there was an unlikely turn of events – Roger died of a heart attack. Matt was then legally the owner of Wammy's House.

After arranging the funeral, Matt quickly picked up his things from London, quit his job, and moved into Wammy's. He was sad that Roger had died so quickly, but he couldn't help feeling a bit of hope that maybe Mello would find out about his succession and come back to him.

It was a little chaotic in those first few days after moving in, with Matt having to learn who all the residents were and learn each of their little quirks. He hadn't paid much attention to the other students when he had lived there, so the ones that were still there after five years were as new to him as the ones that had arrived after he'd left. It took a few trials and errors but he quickly got the hang of dealing with all 26 of the little geniuses.

* * *

Meanwhile, in London, Mello and Gabe stopped at an upscale shop to buy tuxedo's for their upcoming wedding. They had gotten sized and were in the dressing-rooms.

"So, why are we buying tuxedo's?" Mello inquired as he stripped himself of his leather and started to pull on the rather expensive clothes.

"Why not?" Gabe shot back. "Just because it's a private wedding, doesn't mean we can't at least look good."

"Fair enough, but I hope you know that I'm only wearing this because you asked. I find wearing so much material very bothersome."

Gabe chuckled a little. "I know; but you look so handsome when you're all dressed up." He gestured to Mello, who was now all suited up and looking more prim-and-proper than he ever had in his life. "At least I agreed to no tie."

Mello scowled. "The evil things, resembling the hangman's noose. Never in my life, will I wear one."

"Yes, Mello. I know," he smiled.

They were quiet as they removed the tuxes, deciding that they would take them. They made their way out to the counter.

"I'll pay for these, just wait over there." Gabe pointed to a bench a little ways over.

Mello didn't usually obey orders, but he noticed a newspaper there. Gabe had rushed them out of the hotel that morning so Mello hadn't had the chance to read the days paper. He made his way to the bench and sat down, unfolding the newspaper in front of him and taking a bite out of the chocolate bar he pulled from his pocket.

He skimmed the headlines to find something interesting, but didn't see anything until a small picture caught his eye. It was Wammy's House, and there was a man about his age standing in front of it in a suit. The caption read, 'Matt Jeevas succeeds Wammy's House after the death of Roger Ruvie'.

_Matt?_

He had almost missed the article because it's boring heading was, 'Orphanage succeeded by past resident after death of owner'. Mello gave a quick read through but his eyes were drawn to the picture again. He studied the man who looked so familiar and yet so different at the same time.

Even though the goggles and the stripped shirt were missing, and there was a cigarette between his lips; Mello knew he was the same Matt he knew all those years ago. He had actually done what Mello said he should do; he had succeeded Wammy's, and Mello couldn't help feeling a desire to go see him, to see how he was doing.

When they got back to the hotel, Mello approached Gabe. He didn't say anything at first, because he wasn't sure how to broach the topic.

Gabe picked up on Mello's hesitance. "What's wrong?"

"I need to leave," he said, blunt as usual.

"Leave?" Gabe asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Mello looked deep into Gabe's brown eyes. "I just need to go somewhere for a few days. Clear my head."

Gabe watched Mello carefully. "You will be coming back right? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, no." Mello insisted, giving him a quick hug. "I just need to take care of something and then I'll be back. It shouldn't take me more than a few days."

"Okay," He agreed, brushing a kiss across Mello's lips. "Just promise me you're not doing anything dangerous."

Mello grinned. "I can't promise anything." At Gabe's annoyed expression, Mello laughed. "I'm joking, I'll be fine. It's just a friendly visit to Winchester."

"Winchester?" Gabe wondered.

Mello gave a quick nod of his head before grabbing the keys to his motorbike.

* * *

Mello stopped just outside the iron gates that guarded the main entrance to Wammy's House. He typed his old access code, into the computer that was built into the side of one wall, and pressed his thumb into the fingerprint scanner. He was pleasantly surprised when he was granted access and the gates opened for him.

He parked his motorbike on the path just outside the front doors, and walked up to ring the doorbell. Mello waited – a little impatiently – listening to the faint sounds of kids from behind the doors.

A minute later, Matt opened the door. He stood there, not believing what he saw.

"Hey," Mello greeted, trying to act casual. "I saw you in the newspaper and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

Matt still didn't say anything, and just stared at Mello.

"Umm, well, are you doing okay?" Mello looked a little annoyed at Matt's silence.

Still nothing. Just the steady rise of smoke from his cigarette.

"Fine," Mello muttered, "It was nice to see you again, but I'll be going." He walked down the stairs and went over to his motorbike.

"Wait!" Matt finally said, his eyes still bewildered by the sight of Mello. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Mello looked back at him. "Only if there's chocolate."

* * *

"You know," Mihael mused. "I like this story, but I have the strange feeling that I've heard it before."

My heart jumped for joy, he was starting to remember again. "Yes, you have."

"More than once?" He had a troubled expression on.

I nodded solemnly.

It was then that the nurse came up to our table. "The doctor would like to see you," she said to me.

Mihael sent his wrinkly glare at her. "But he still hasn't finished the story."

"It's okay," I said soothingly, "we'll get right back to it once I'm done. I won't be long."

I got up from the table and started to walk away when I heard the nurse start talking to Mihael.

"Would you like to try skeet shooting in the field with some of the other men? You love to do it on days like today."

"I do? But I don't know how to shoot," he sounded confused like usual.

"You always hit the disks," she pointed out.

"No kidding."

I chuckled to myself as I walked into the medical room and sat down, taking my shirt off like usual.

Someone I didn't recognize came in in a white lab coat, and shut the door behind him.

"Hello," he said, "My name is Dr. Johnson. I'm a new physician here, and to get to know the residents I've been doing some of the small checkups."

Dr. Johnson opened what I assumed to be my medical file, read it over quickly, then turned to me. "So, you've had two heart attacks in the past 18 months."

"They were both very minor, and I feel A-okay now," I stated as he put his stethoscope in his ears.

He did the standard procedure. I took deep breath as he listened to my heart in four different places, then he wrote something down.

"And, you are still taking your medication, correct?" Dr. Johnson asked.

I nodded. "Every day; when I get up, and when I go to bed."

He scribbled another note. "Perfect."

I put my shirt back on as he took a seat in front of me.

"I've been told that you read to Mr. Keehl," he remarked.

"It helps him remember," I explained. "But you don't agree do you?"

He shook his head.

I clasped my hands in front of me. "Well, he does remember. I read him the book, and he remembers. Not every day, but it happens."

Dr. Johnson sat back and regarded me with caring eyes. "What Mihael has is degenerative. You must know that after a certain point, victims of senile dementia don't come back."

"Yes," I replied, "they've told me that many times."

"It would be bad for you to get your hopes up for him."

I smiled and stood up. "I'm not getting my hopes up, but science only goes so far, then comes God." I paused for a second, listening to the silence. "Damn," I swore, "I forgot to show him how to aim and shoot."

Meanwhile, in the empty field behind the retirement home, Mihael stepped up to the line drawn in the grass. He was hesitant, and held the shotgun uncertainly with two hands. He raised it to his shoulder, and braced himself carefully. Mihael then closed one eye and signaled, waiting for the clay disk. It was released and Mihael shot. The disk shattered into pieces.

"Sounds like someone showed him," Dr. Johnson remarked.

"Nope," I smiled as I walked to the door. "That he's doing from memory."

* * *

Matt and Mello sat in a private dining room in the house, away from all the noisy kids.

As they ate, Mello explained everything about the Kira case, Gabe, and his engagement.

"Do you love him?" Matt asked, looking straight into Mello's blue eyes.

"Yes." Matt could see the seriousness in his gaze, and couldn't doubt it.

"So," he started, "you'll go back to marry this business guy, and we can be friends, right?"

Mello smirked. "Yes, we can do that."

They finished the rest of their meal quietly, then Matt asked if he'd like to see their old room.

Mello agreed and they walked down the familiar corridor. Matt unlocked the door with his master key, and they moved inside, closing the door behind them.

"It's exactly the same as when I left," Mello murmured. "It's as if time stopped in here and hasn't moved since that night."

Matt shifted a little uncomfortably. "I haven't been in here since I left either. I guess Roger locked the door so no one would steal our stuff in the event we might come back."

They wandered through the room, looking at the stuff they owned so many years ago. The TV was still set up on Matt's side, with his games and systems stacked messily on the floor. He had left them all when he went to University and just bought new ones, not wanting a connection to the past. Mello's closet still held all of the textbooks, and the portion of clothes that he had left behind.

Matt sat down on his bed and Mello did the same on the bed opposite him.

"It really did happen, didn't it," Mello said, more of a statement than a question. "Six years ago, when we were still kids. We really did love each other."

Matt didn't comment, just gazed at Mello.

He rubbed his left arm unconsciously, removing his eyes from Matt's green ones. "I should go."

The pair went outside and Mello mounted his motorbike, putting the helmet on snugly.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" Matt asked hesitantly. "There's something that I want to show you."

Mello glanced at him before revving the engine. "I can do that." Then he sped off out the open gates.

Matt had a hard time getting to sleep that night. Thinking about how hard on him it would be to lose Mello again, after he'd suddenly stepped back into Matt's life.

* * *

"I still don't see how this story is going to end," Mihael complained to me. He had never liked not knowing things.

We sat outside on the front lawn at a table with a number of lawn chairs around it.

"You're children are here," the nurse called.

"Mine?" Mihael asked.

The nurse shook her head, pointing to me. "His."

I glanced at Mihael. "Do you mind?" I gestured from the approaching group to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind meeting them," he said. More open than usual.

I stood up from my seat and embraced each of them in turn. They weren't actually my children, but rather a few of the previous or current occupants of Wammy's House.

One at a time, they walked up to Mihael.

"Hello, I'm Mihael," he said to the twins, who were in their thirties.

"I'm Ana," she introduced, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Beyond," he said, repeating the motion.

Then the two youngest, both girls, approached, one ten years old, the other eight.

"I'm Lily," the ten year old smiled.

Mihael gave her a smile back. "A lovely name."

The eight year old rushed up and gave him a hug and said, "I'm Rain."

"And this is Lawliet," I said, gesturing to the male twenty-seven year old who stayed behind the group.

"How do you do," he murmured, a flicker of sadness in his eye that I hoped Mihael wouldn't catch.

"It's nice to meet you," Mihael replied to them all.

For a while, we sat not really saying much of anything. Then Mihael waved the nurse over.

"I think it's about time for my afternoon nap."

I turned to Mihael. "We can continue reading afterwards."

He nodded and got up, waving goodbye to everyone as the nurse led him away.

"He's better today than usual," Beyond remarked.

I settled more into the chair. "Yes, today feels like a good day. A day for a miracle."

Ana looked pleadingly at me. "Matt, please come home; Mello doesn't remember us. You shouldn't have to stay here like this."

Lawliet spoke up then. "We could take turns visiting, so he has someone to talk to each day. But don't put yourself through this anymore."

I knew that they would end up saying something like this, but I just couldn't leave him.

"Mels is my everything," I explained. "I can't leave him; he _is_ my home. Wherever Mello is, I will be."

* * *

**R&R Please :D**

**And, to explain the 'Children'. All the names are the fake names that they were given at Wammy's. They called Mail and Mihael by their fake names because that's what they were used to doing.**

**I named twins Ana and Beyond (A&B). Beyond was named, after Beyond Birthday (it was Mello's idea)**

**Lily, was named by Linda (who, I'll give you a sneek preview tidbit, does have a small part in this story)**

**Rain, was just some random name I used cause of all the rain we've been getting here.**

**and Lawliet, named by Mello, after L Lawliet of course.**

**If you have anymore questions just ask them in a review. :)**


	5. Surprises

**Chapter 4 is up. Sorry it's so late in the day. It took me longer to write than I had hoped cause it ended up being way longer than I expected. The longest chapter by far actually. I got a little carried away this time :P Hope you like it.**

**Anyways, a WARNING to all. This chapter has adult themes (not graphic), guys kissing, obvious implied sex (you know their going to do it, but I didn't write it), etc etc. **

**I had to have the whole kissing in the rain scene so I may have almost exactly copied it from the movie. I didn't though, I changed up the wording and such, just the one line before they kiss, I think that one was a copy, cause I didn't know how else to word it. Sorry sorry I'll add it in the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything (including **_**The Notebook[movie]**_**)****. Except Gabe. He's mine.**

**

* * *

**

Mello entered his hotel room in Winchester, just as the phone was ringing. He picked it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now," the voice said.

Mello frowned and noticed the number of missed calls flashing on the answering machine. "Okay, well you've got me now. Who are you?"

"It's Gabe," he said, sounding confused. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Ah," Mello backtracked, "no. I just wasn't expecting you to call. How did you figure out which hotel I was in?"

Gabe chuckled. "I'm surprised at you, Mello. I figured you knew how online banking worked. It was a simple task of logging on and seeing what you had charged to the credit card I gave you."

Mello mentally kicked himself for forgetting something so simple. "So, what did you want?"

"Nothing, really," Gabe admitted. "I had initially called to make sure you made it safely, and that you were okay; then you didn't call back after I left the first message. I guess I got a little carried away."

"I guess so," Mello said, hesitating slightly before continuing, "but I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be back in London in a few days."

"And you don't want to tell me what you're doing there?"

"No," Mello answered a little too quickly.

There was silence on both ends for a few seconds.

"Okay then," Gabe murmured. "I love you, see you soon."

"See you soon." Mello put his feelings into that goodbye, not liking to say such sentiments over the phone.

In the morning, Mello drove back to Wammy's and was greeted by Matt who was already waiting for him. He was a bit startled by what Matt was wearing. In place of the suit he had been wearing the day before, Matt had donned his signature orange goggles, red and black striped shirt, and jeans. He looked like an almost-exact replica of the little boy that Mello remembered him as. However, now he was older, taller, more mature, a little better mannered, less reclusive, and was a smoker. There were small differences in Matt, but for the most part he was the same.

Mello scrutinized himself. He was almost completely different; the black leather clung to him as a reminder of that. His hair had grown long; just brushing the curve where his neck met his shoulders. His defined muscles hidden beneath the long-sleeved leather shirt that had three zippers holding it together; running down the arms and body. His tight, low-riding leather pants laced up at the front, and he wore black leather gloves – better for riding his motorbike. He had grown taller, but he wasn't quite as tall as Matt. He felt his personality had changed a bit from being in the mafia; he knew there was a genuine look of death in his glares now. Yes, he had changed.

He pulled a chocolate bar from his pants, noticing Matt's glance at his waistline where there was a sliver of bare skin showing.

"So," Matt said nonchalantly, looking up to lock eyes with Mello, "shall we get going?"

Matt led him around the outside of Wammy's House and across the huge backyard, to the old shed in the back corner. Mello had always thought it just held the gardening supplies and what-not; and in a sense he had been right. The shed did contain that stuff. When Matt opened the door there were shovels hanging on the wall, bags of fertilizer on the floor, and various tools on the counters. However, because of the ordinariness of it, no one would've suspected that there was a trap door underneath the dirty rug that covered a section of the floor.

Mello watched Matt lock the shed door behind them, peel back the rug, and open the trap door that contained metal stairs leading down into the darkness. Matt descended the stairs and, as Mello followed, he flicked the light switch at the bottom. They walked down a small corridor with white-wash walls and bright overhead lights, and it ended at a door.

This door was guarded by three security cameras, and the computer hooked into the wall demanded a typed password, a vocal password for voice-recognition, a thumb-scan, and a retina-scan. It was at least 3 inches thick, it was solid metal, and it was damn intimidating. Mello couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt intimidated, but he felt a flicker of that now. His mind ran over so many possibilities that could be behind the door, that he couldn't register any of them, and ended up just staring at it, waiting for it to reveal the contents itself.

And, when it did open, boy was Mello surprised. The chunk of chocolate he had just bitten off almost fell out of his mouth. Mello was in awe. He didn't know what to think. Of all the things Matt could want to show him, he expected this the least.

He walked into the room and found himself surrounded by mounds of technology. There were gadgets, doohickeys, piles of scrap metal, bundles of wires, computer chips, actual computers, random appliances, hundreds of blueprints, tools, etcetera, etcetera.

"Th..this is..." Mello sputtered.

Matt nodded. "Wammy's workshop."

He stood, stunned for a moment. Mello had known that Wammy was an inventor before starting Wammy's House, but he had figured that he had stopped inventing when that happened. He was so wrong.

Matt chuckled. "I had the same reaction when I first saw it."

As Mello began to walk around the room – which seemed to be as large as the whole backyard – he gazed at all the unfinished works, picking things up at random to look at them. He wandered, and Matt followed silently behind him.

"And you have access to this place..." Mello breathed.

"Yeah," Matt murmured.

Mello paused to lean his back against a desk and look at Matt. "You did it."

"Did what?"

"Everything," he said, taking a bite of his chocolate. "You succeeded Wammy's. You brought back that relaxed feeling to the house. I know I felt it yesterday."

"Well," Matt mumbled, looking straight into his eyes, "I said I would do it for you, didn't I."

Mello barely suppressed the stab of sadness he felt. "Yeah, you did."

They both noticed, and ignored, the fact that they left out the part where Mello was supposed to become L.

"Anyways," Mello began again, "What are your thoughts on this room?"

Matt pondered that for a minute. "I guess never really thought anything of it. My first time down here was just after Roger agreed to having me as his successor. He brought me down to register me into the system, so I'd have access. Anyways, my first thoughts were 'Wow, this is cool, but what use is it to me?' Roger said that, when I succeeded, it would be mine to do what I wish with." Matt sighed. "I'm not sure what I wish to do with it though. I've really got no use for it; I'm not an inventor. Really, the only thing I've thought about was clearing it all out, putting the blueprints in a vault, and making this one big rec room. But I don't think I could do that to Wammy's stuff."

Mello didn't say anything to that. Instead he just continued his way around the room.

It took almost an hour for them to make their slow procession around the room. It allowed Mello to look at everything that caught his eye, and it allowed Matt time, to just be in his presence.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed this," Matt said as they walked back out the door, the thick metal closing with less noise than one would think.

Mello nodded absently. "It was good."

They headed back down the hallway, and Mello led the way up the stairs.

He made his way out of the shed and started across the lawn, realizing too late that it was pouring outside, and was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds.

Matt flipped the rug back over the trapdoor, and locked the shed door as he left. He too was quickly drenched and Matt silently made a note to himself to put umbrellas in the shed in case this happened again.

Mello was already a good distance across the lawn when he suddenly whipped around to face Matt.

"Why didn't you e-mail me?" he demanded, throwing his chocolate bar to the side. "Why?"

Matt, now confused, kept approaching Mello until he stood just a few feet in front of him.

Mello was practically yelling at Matt now. "You know my temper flies off the handle sometimes, and that I blow things out of proportion! At the time, you knew I was emotional over L's death! So why didn't you e-mail me to tell me that everything was still okay between us? That you forgave me for yelling at you, for accusing you of something that wasn't your fault? I waited for you for six years, and now that you're here, it's too late!"

Matt answered in a leveled voice. "I did e-mail you. I sent you 365 e-mails. One every day for a whole year."

There was a small pause where all that was heard was the pounding of the rain on the ground.

"You e-mailed me?" Mello asked incredulously.

"Yes," Matt insisted, while Mello shook his head slightly in confusion. "I didn't think it was over... it _still_ isn't over."

With that, Matt pushed his goggles up to his forehead and pulled Mello to him, pressing their wet lips together. The rain dripped down their faces as they pulled each other as close as they could get. Mello's arms wound around Matt's neck, and Matt's hands found Mello's hair and lower back.

Mello let out a low moan when Matt's tongue swiped across his lower lip, and he opened up for Matt to explore. Their tongues swirled together as Matt began walking them – still kissing – towards the back door.

Matt opened it and pulled Mello inside; glad that everyone was in class right now, so they wouldn't see them. He pinned Mello against the wall, relishing in the groan he made when Matt ground their hips together.

"Matt," Mello gasped, as Matt's lips trailed up and down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Mello used his arms, that were still around Matt's neck, as leverage and pulled himself up to wrap his legs around Matt's waist.

Matt moaned and carried Mello, like that, down the hall and up the flight of stairs to his bedroom. Once there, Matt dropped him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

The sweet kiss Matt gave Mello quickly turned desperate and needy.

Mello pulled off this gloves and slipped Matt's goggles off his head, feeling the feathery, red mop of hair as he did. Matt unzipped Mello's leather shirt, feeling increasingly aroused as more and more pale skin was revealed. Mello shrugged out of it and then pulled Matt's shirt off.

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's neck again, slowly moving lower with a trail of light kisses. He moved right and took a red bud into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Mello arched his back, pushing into it with a small gasp. After a little, Matt moved to the other one, repeating the motions.

"Ahh... s-s-stop... p-please," Mello pleaded. "N-not there."

He felt Matt's smile against his skin. "Then, where do you want me?" Matt asked huskily.

Mello, for all his pride, actually whimpered, "Lower."

"As you wish," Matt whispered.

His fingers made quick work of the lacing on Mello's tight pants, and he pulled them off – with a bit of difficulty; as they were really tight pants – leaving Mello naked on the bed.

Matt slid up to give him a deep kiss, then let his tongue draw a line down Mello's smooth body, moving lower and lower.

* * *

Matt collapsed down beside Mello, their pleasured cries still echoing in their ears.

"Wow," Mello breathed, panting slightly. "I missed this for six years?"

Matt let out a breathy chuckle.

Mello slid onto Matt's chest, licking a line from breast-bone to earlobe. "Let's do it again," he whispered seductively.

A growl rose from Matt's throat and he flipped them over so he was on top.

* * *

Mello awoke late the next morning to an empty bed. He was startled at first, but as he groped the other side of the bed, his fingers brushed the edge of a piece of paper.

_Dear Mello, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so tired. Unfortunately, this morning there was a scheduled field trip for the students to the museum, and one of the teachers called in sick so I had to fill in. I'll be back in a couple of hours. In the meantime, you have the house to yourself, and a surprise at the end of the clues. Yours truly, Matt. _

_ P.S. What child became an artist after leaving Wammy's House?_

Mello allowed himself a small smile, he loved solving clues; just like a detective. He pulled on this leather pants, not bothering to lace them up, and headed off to the stairs.

The first one was easy, too easy for his liking. Though Matt may not have had enough time to make up clever clues. The answer was obviously Linda. She had moved to London to pursue her career as an artist, two years after Mello had left Wammy's. It was at that time that they became pen-pals of a sort, sending each other the odd e-mail, checking up on how life was going at either end. In any case, Mello's answer was proved correct when he walked into Linda's old room and found an expensive chocolate bar and another note.

He peeled the wrapper, biting a chuck off as he read new clue.

_The icing on the cake was never enough without a drop of red._

Another easy one. Mello's chocolate melted deliciously on his tongue as he marched towards the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge to find a single succulent strawberry sitting onto of another piece of paper. Mello smirked, popping the strawberry into his mouth for a taste of a different kind of sweet. L never could have his cake without a strawberry on top. He glanced at the paper.

_What has no lock, but lots of keys; and needs hands and feet to work its divisions?_

A piano?

Mello read the paper again, second guessing himself. It was an organ, not a piano. Organ's had divisions and needed _feet_ to run them; not like a piano which only needed one _foot_. He wondered for a moment why the answer was an organ, though they had no such thing at the house. Mello suspected Matt was talking about the music room, so that's where he headed, finishing off the rest of his chocolate bar as he went.

Mello opened the door to the third floor music room, and was joyed to find another expensive chocolate bar and the next clue. After the initial joy he grumbled for a moment. Matt knew him all too well – down to how fast he could eat a chocolate bar. He pushed that thought away, reading the clue.

_I can drive off the cold, and draw people together. Electricity, gas, and wood feed me. What am I?_

Mello pondered it a second. The second part could mean a stove, but stove's don't bring people together. He thought another second, on what gave off heat and brought people together, and a memory came to him. One particularly cold night in November, he and Matt were snuggled up on a couch in front of the fireplace in Wammy's study. Fireplaces could run on electricity, gas, or wood; they made heat, they drew people together.

A sly grin grew across his face as he walked to the study. Sure enough, there was a note on the couch there. Mello glanced at the couch, recalling for a moment the warmth from both the fire, and from the closeness of Matt's body; then he was back to business.

_This breathless being, lives where no man dare live; I daresay it's home isn't new to me._

Mello wondered what kind of breathless being he was talking about. It could have been some random character, from some random video game he had played with Matt all those years ago. That would explain why it wasn't new to Matt. Mello wasn't quite positive, but the breathless being could have been one of Matt's video games. It's 'home' was in their old room; which no one had ever dared to enter, for fear of Mello's wrath.

The pad of Mello's feet on the floor was the only sound made as he jogged to their old room. He grabbed the knob, turning it as he pushed.

Only, it _didn't_ turn.

Mello stared at the doorknob in shock and tried again, but it ended with the same results. He didn't understand. Since all the other doors that lead to the next clue had been unlocked; their locked room, meant Matt's video games weren't the answer. He was wrong.

After the initial surprise, Mello could think about the clue again. A breathless being, living where no man dare live? He narrowed in on 'man'. Maybe it was man in the broad sense as in no human lives there. But the only place he could think of where no man could live would be underwater.

Then it hit him.

Fish.

Fish didn't breath. They lived underwater, where no human could live.

It was the last part of the riddle that Mello didn't get. It was worded as if he didn't know where fish live whereas Matt did.

Mello started to get a little worried as he neared the end of the chocolate bar, he needed it to think, and he was almost positive there would be another bar with the next clue.

Fish. Fish. Fish. Mello didn't think Wammy's House even had an aquarium. He ruled out fish as a food, because he had already been in the kitchen. He leaned against the door, gnawing on his lip, and glanced down the hall, looking for inspiration.

You wouldn't expect him to get inspiration from an empty hall with a bunch of closed doors, but he did. There would be fish at Wammy's if one of the new students had a love for fish. Mello wouldn't know which room because he didn't know any of the students, but Matt did.

Mello flung himself down the hall, opening door after door, trying to find a room with an aquarium in it. He was halfway down the long hall, when he opened a door and froze. Mello found himself looking into a room who's walls were completely covered with fish tanks of all sizes, filled with all different kinds of fish. He pried his eyes away from the blue glow of the tanks, down to the bed where there lay – just as he presumed – more scrumptious chocolate and the next clue.

He sighed in relief and popped the last square of the old chocolate bar into his mouth, glad he wouldn't have to ration it before he got more.

_Worried now? You're almost done. What shouldn't be left out in the sun? _

Chocolate.

Mello shook his head when his first thought was too obvious. That wouldn't be one of the answers if Matt kept giving some to him. And, like before, he'd already been in the kitchen so it couldn't be.

Ice, then.

The freezer wasn't part of the kitchen. So Mello headed there next.

He pulled open the large door that led to the walk in freezer, and suppressed a shiver as the cold air blew over his exposed torso. Mello quickly looked around and found the next note propped up, half against an ice cream container, and half against a few ice cube trays. He grabbed it and went back to the warmth of the kitchen.

_What once was flat, now is round; it moves so fast, but doesn't make a sound?_

This one puzzled Mello. At first he thought it was a beach ball; one of the one's that you blow up. But they don't move really fast, so he quickly discarded the idea. He started wondering if it was 3d animation. It started out as 2d – flat – drawings, then was rounded into 3d on a computer. Animation, was basically stop-motion; tons of pictures changing really fast to look like they're moving. And, it didn't make a sound on it's own, until you added the sound later.

It made sense to Mello, in the way it fit the riddle; but Wammy's had no animation studio or anything like that, so he assumed it to be false. However, he decided to check the art room, just to make sure the answer wasn't the 2d drawings.

He found the art room empty and sat on one of the desks to think more. Mello gazed around the room, hoping for more of the inspiration he got earlier. Surprisingly, he did.

Mello's eyes fell upon a poster of the Earth.

Earth was once flat; when people believed it to be so. Now it was round; because everyone knew the real truth. It spun at just over 1000 miles per hour – which was really fast – and it didn't make a sound while doing so.

Mello almost grinned, having figured it out, but he stopped himself when he realized that Earth was a really big place. He knew it was the answer to the riddle, but Earth didn't fit in Wammy's. He was positive that Matt meant the actual Earth, so somehow there was another clue that he had missed.

He closed his eyes and mentally pulled up all the clues, in order, and compared them. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any other hidden meanings. So, he did the same with the answers.

Linda, Strawberry, Organ, Fireplace, Fish, Ice, Earth.

He couldn't see any common link between them, so he tried another approach.

LSOFFIE. The first letters of each word. It definitely didn't spell anything; and, try as he might, Mello couldn't scramble the letters into anything comprehensible if it was an anagram. He thought back to the clues and made sure the answers were fully correct.

Linda was right. He didn't know her last name. There wasn't any other word that you could link with strawberry that made sense with the clue. He had made the distinction for it to be an organ, not a piano, and there was no indication it had to be a specific type. Fireplace was straight forward. Fish was too.

Then Mello came to 'Ice'. This one was questionable. There were a few things that melted in the sun. He visualized where he'd found it – against the ice cream, and ice cube trays.

Ice cream. Ice cubes. Both I C.

He'd gotten it.

LSOFFIE, became: L's Office.

Mello gripped the doorknob to one of the few places that he'd never entered before in the whole time that he'd been living at Wammy's. It was a sacred place; a place that children shouldn't be allowed to enter. At least that's what he'd always thought.

However, he wasn't a kid anymore, and L wasn't alive anymore either.

With those thoughts in mind, he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

It was like any other office he'd seen. A desk in front of the windows, bookshelves lining the walls, TV and computer set up for work, and even a couch for taking a quick nap on.

Mello stepped up to the desk, which had a medium-sized present sitting on top of it. He walked around to sit in the chair as he unwrapped the gift. He opened the box to find a dozen of his favourite chocolate bars, a few chocolate kisses, and a note.

_Congratulations, you made it. I knew you would. I hope you liked my little challenge, and now, for your reward. _

_ I'm betting that you just sat down at this desk, eyes on the prize – being this box – without even looking at what else was on the desk. _

Mello glared at the note. Was he really that predictable?

He took a moment to glance at the desk and noticed a name plate sitting in the left corner, facing away towards the door. He leaned forward and flipped it around, almost falling from his chair when he read the name on it._ Mello Keehl (M)_.

Mello looked back down at the note for an explanation.

_I assume you've seen the name plate now. Read it if you haven't already and then read what I have to say next._

_ Mello, this room is yours. Not L's, definitely not Near's, it's yours. I make the rules here now, and I say you deserve this room. You may not have been directly chosen to be L's successor, but you will always be _my_ L. No, that's not right either. You are my _M_. You are you, and no one else can replace you. Yours Forever, Matt._

Mello didn't know what to think. He was given something so meaningful to him, and he had done nothing to deserve it. He had yelled, accused, lied, killed, so many different things; he didn't deserve Matt's kindness. He felt his eyes start to water just as he heard the doorbell ring.

He rushed to the front door, wiping at his eyes, and typing up his pants as he went. He didn't have time to grab a shirt and hoped the person wouldn't mind.

Mello cracked open the door just as the bell rang again.

"Hello-" He stopped, recognizing the white haired man in front of him. "Near?"

* * *

**So what did you think? R&R**

**I think I might have made Mello a bit dramatic in the rain scene, when he threw his chocolate bar. I'm not sure he would throw away any chocolate like that; but he was really upset and I guess did it in the heat of the moment, not thinking about what he actually did.**

**Anyways, I'm tired at the moment, only got 4 hours of sleep last night (damn nosebleeds XD and no I didn't get one for **_**that**_** reason :P), but yeah, tell me if I've made any major mistakes in the plot line, or if something doesn't make sense, or something. K thanks. :)**

**BTW has anyone noticed the little things i'm unintentionally sneeking in? Like "As you wish." from Princess Bride, and the 'third floor music room' from Ouran High School Host Club**


	6. Choices

**I purposely didn't give say what day I'd have this chapter up because I knew I was going to be busy this weekend, and I was right. But, anyways, here's chapter 6. I'm so excited, only two chapters left to go! I can't wait to finish :P Then I can work on the actual books I'm writing; though they have nothing to do with Death Note, sorry to say.**

**This chapter is kinda short, but I said all that was needed to be said for this section so... whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything (except Gabe).**

**

* * *

**

Mello opened the door wide, allowing Near to step into the entranceway. He surveyed Mello's half-naked form with critical eyes, not saying anything. Near had changed a bit, he'd gotten taller; a little less childish, and his hair was longer. However, he still wore those white pajamas.

"What do you want?" Mello spat, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Near's finger rose to twirl around a lock of hair. "Gabriel is coming to Winchester."

Mello came up short. "What... how the hell do you know about Gabe?" Mello demanded. "And why is he coming here?"

"I'm afraid that is your pen-pal, Linda's fault," Near murmured. "You see, you're not the only one who she's been e-mailing. She told me about you and him. As for why he's coming here, that is also Linda's fault."

Mello sighed impatiently. He wanted Near to get to the point already.

"Gabriel logged into your e-mail because he was worried about you, and he found a new e-mail from Linda saying that she heard you were visiting Matt. Gabriel replied as himself, asking who Matt was. And, we both know Linda was always the gossiper, she told him all about yours and Matt's little romance all those years ago. I'm guessing that he's on his way here to come take you back."

"Great," Mello said. "Just fucking great." Mello ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the wall.

Near was silent, just watching Mello.

"What about the e-mails, Near?" Mello asked, locking eyes with him. "Did you do something with them?"

Near nodded slowly. "When you left I figured you were going to get yourself into trouble, and I couldn't let Matt's silly e-mails give someone a trace back to the house. I sacrificed the love letters to keep the entire Wammy's House safe. You ended up alright in the end, didn't you?"

Mello felt like punching Near right there, but he knew that that wouldn't get back the years he could have had with Matt if he had received those e-mails.

"If you love Gabriel as much as Linda told me you do, then why did you come down here?" Near questioned. "Didn't you think that something you spark again? Didn't you think about the consequences?"

"Don't tell me what I should have thought, or shouldn't have done!" Mello yelled. "I make my own choices, you have no right to examine me."

Near looked away. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you have a history of making the wrong choices."

Mello's face turned red in anger, and his hands closed into tight fists. "Why you-"

"Stop, Mello," Near said, forcefully. "I don't mean to bring out your anger, I just needed to point out that fact. In any case, I may be the same as you..."

Mello froze, looking at Near with a confused expression.

"You should go get yourself a shirt," Near suggested. "I'm want to take you somewhere."

Mello glared. "Why should I go anywhere with you?"

Near shrugged. "I might understand your situation a lot better than you think. Plus, I don't think you'd want to wake up one morning, wishing that, if you'd known all the facts, you'd have done something different."

Curiosity got the better of Mello and he stalked off to Matt's room to grab his shirt, and a bar of chocolate.

* * *

Mello and Near had climbed into the back of the car and drove off towards downtown. Near had given the driver an address and instructed him to just park outside across the street.

The car idled at the curb and Near pointed to a toy store.

"A toy store?" Mello snorted. "I thought you were taking _me_ somewhere, not making me go with _you_ somewhere."

Near ignored his comment. "You see the man working there?" Near pointed at the handsome blonde at the cash register.

Mello nodded, biting off a chuck of chocolate, and not really getting the point.

"When I was still at Wammy's after you left, I went to this toy store and ended up meeting him. He didn't judge my appearance, or my love for toys at that age," Near explained. "I ended up going back to that store at least four times a week, just to see him, and talk to him. After a while, I got up the courage to confess to him, and he accepted me. I was more happy than I had ever been. However, once I had collected enough evidence to prove L's death and the existence of the notebook, I had to choose. Stay here with that man, or go to the United States and ask for the presidents help in taking down Kira. I chose to do my duty as L's successor. I don't regret my decision; but every time I'm here in Winchester I stop and watch him for a little, wondering what life would be like now, if I'd chosen to stay."

Mello was taken aback. He didn't know that Near could have such feelings. He hadn't thought it was possible. It made Mello think a little better about him. Mello also understood why Near had brought him there. Near wanted him to see what it was like when the choice you made wasn't the one your heart wanted.

Near signaled the driver to head back to Wammy's, and they pulled out of the parking spot.

Both men were silent, Mello watching out of the window ahead of them.

They were passing a hotel when Mello saw a familiar Mercedes pulling up to a valet. He nudged Near who looked at the car as the brunette got out of the drivers seat.

It was Gabe. He was here.

* * *

They pulled through the gates at Wammy's and stopped just outside the doors. Mello saw Matt come out door and sit on the steps.

"See you around, Mello," Near murmured.

"Yeah," Mello said, opening the door. "See ya."

Just as he was about to close the door he heard Near call out, "Wait, Mello."

He turned back and watched Near pull out a paper-clipped stack of papers from under his seat.

The e-mails.

Near held them out for Mello. "I hope you make the right choice."

Mello didn't answer, taking the papers from him.

Near gave Mello a knowing look and pulled the door closed. The car drove off as Mello turned and approached Matt.

"Looks like you've had a morning full of surprises," Matt grimaced.

"Yeah," Mello nodded, sitting beside him. "It was definitely interesting." Mello paused. "Gabe is here in Winchester. We passed by a hotel and saw him."

Matt suppressed his shock and nodded absently. His gaze fell on the papers in Mello's lap. "I'm guessing those are my e-mails."

Mello gave a small smile.

"You finally got them," Matt murmured.

"Yeah." Mello ran his hand over the top page then sighed.

Matt sensed his train of thought. "So, what are you going to do now, Mels?"

"I-" Mello started, then shook his head. "I don't know."

Matt sent a rare glare at Mello. "So, that's it? You come back here, walk into my life and my heart, and then you can't have the decency to stay? Did the past two days mean nothing to you? Was it all just some game to you; lets get Matt to fall back in love with me so I can trample all over his heart again?" Matt was almost yelling at this point. Mello hadn't seen him so mad before, but Matt's anger only sparked his own.

"That is not what I thought, and these past days were amazing!" Mello exclaimed. "However, I can't just leave Gabe!"

"Why not?" Matt roared.

"I made a promise to him! He asked me to marry him, he gave me a ring, and I said yes, I can't walk away from that!"

Matt stood up and stared down at Mello. "So you think that you can just go back to your fiancée after making love to me, and that everything will be fine and dandy? Don't you think that you already broke your promise?"

"No, I don't," Mello countered, standing up as well, "but I won't know for sure until I talk to him."

"If you walk away from me again I will hate you forever," Matt threatened. "But, I guess you wouldn't care cause you obviously don't love me anyways."

Mello glared. "What the hell? Did you not pay attention last night?"

"I'm guessing not, cause it seems I interpreted everything wrong."

"I guess you did," Mello spat, storming down the stairs towards his motorbike.

Matt stormed after him. "I know you," he called. "You were bored with what you had so you came here. You subconsciously knew that your life was missing something and it led you here."

"You cocky bastard!" Mello yelled, taking his helmet off the seat.

Matt walked up to Mello. "Can't you just stay with me?"

"Why should I?" Mello demanded. "I don't want to have to fight with you over this."

"We don't have to," Matt conceded, moving to block Mello from his bike. "I want this to work between us. Though we might have disagreements, we can work through them. I want to work through them, if it means that I can keep you beside me. I want you. Forever. I want you to stay with me, every day for the rest of my life. Because I love you."

Mello held back the emotions that were brimming to the surface.

"Tell me," Matt continued. "Where do you see yourself in 20, 30 years from now? If you see yourself with him then I won't stop you from leaving. I managed to forget about you once, and I could do it again if that's what you really want; but please don't take the easy choice."

"Easy choice?"Mello asked incredulously. "Since when has there been an easy choice? All my life I've been forced to make one hard choice after another; there has never been an easy choice! This time, whoever I choose, the other gets hurt."

"Then don't think about who will get hurt, don't think about the consequences. Think about what your heart is telling you. What it says is the right choice for _you_, not the choice with the least damage made. Ask yourself, 'What do I want?'." Matt paused for a moment. "Well, what _do_ you want, Mello? What?"

Mello stared unflinchingly into Matt's eyes, willing away the tears that he felt threatening to break through. "I have to go," he choked out.

Matt's expression didn't change, but his eyes darkened with pain. He moved out of Mello's way and walked back towards the door. He watched as Mello mounted the motorbike and drove off.

Mello raced out of town, wanting to be away from judging eyes. He soon found a side-road and ended up having to stop because his watery eyes were dangerously blurring his vision.

He got off the bike, pulled the e-mails out of the storage compartment, and sat down on the edge of the road. He read the first e-mail.

_Dear Mels,_

_ I stayed up all night last night; this time not playing video games, but thinking. I know that your leaving means that it's over, and I'm disappointed that I couldn't apologize like I was going to that morning. I was going to tell you how I was sorry, and that it was all my fault. It was my fault for planting doubt in your heart, for suggesting something that I knew would never happen, and for not forgiving you for accusing me. I'm not mad at you, and I never could be, because I know that our love was real. _

Mello finished reading that e-mail, then went onto the next, and the next, until he was reading the end of Matt's last e-mail.

_ If we stumble upon each other in the future, I've made a vow to myself, to smile at you; not judging or longing for something lost, just reminiscing about the months that we spent together, in love._

_ True love is the kind that hurts. It lights a fire in your soul, and only your other half can keep it from burning out of control. I believe that you did that for me. You used your own fiery nature to keep the flames from burning me up. I only wish I could have done the same for you. _

* * *

_"_I want you to know that I truly do love you, and that I never felt otherwise for a second. Love always, Matt." I finished, bookmarking the spot.

"It's a beautiful story," Mihael said, thoughtfully looking out at the scenery. "But I can't help this sadness that I feel. I don't really understand it."

I looked at him tenderly. "You probably feel a bit lost right know, but I want you to remember that nothing is actually lost. It always turns up again. You just need to look in the right direction."

"Hmm," Mihael sighed.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked gently. "It's getting a bit cold out here." It was growing dark and almost dinner time.

He nodded. "Okay."

We got up and I led him inside.

I brought him to a private room that had been set up with candles, and an elegant table for dinner.

"Oh?" he asked. "What's this?"

"Dinner," I replied cheerfully. "I asked for a favor from the nurses."

"I see," Mihael said, walking over to the windows that displayed the magnificent sunset. "I've never seen anything so beautiful," he whispered.

"I couldn't agree more." Though my eyes were more on him, than the scene beyond the window. "Would you like to sit?" I gestured to the table.

He smiled and sat down.

I poured us some cranberry juice, since wine was a definite no, while he settled himself in the chair.

He glanced at my side of the table. "That's a lot of pills you have to take. Are you that sick?"

I seated myself and replied, "I believe it's less of a sickness than the overall wearing down of my body." I left the subject and picked up my glass, toasting to him.

Mihael took his sip, then lowered the glass. "So," he prompted. "What happens next in the book? Who does Mello end up choosing?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it despite it's shortness. Please R&R. I'll try having the next chapter up on wednesday, if not thursday. I'm hoping to have this story done by sunday.**


	7. A Time Remembered

**I know I said there was going to be two more chapters, but I decided to combine the last two together when they turned out to be a hell of a lot shorter than I expected. I overestimated how much story there was left to tell. So, here is the conclusion to the story. Hope you like it. :D**

**Btw, I didn't know what sort of pet name Matt would call Mello besides Mels, so I went with 'my sweet' cause of all the sweet chocolate that Mello eats. Hope that's okay, it took me a while to finally decide on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, I don't own the song **_**Tonight by Westlife **_**(though I highly recommend listening to the song, it's beautiful), and I**** do own Gabe.**

**

* * *

**

Gabe paced his room, thinking over what Mello had just told him. He was surprised and a quite a bit jealous of this man named Matt; the one who could make his Mello's resolve waver so much.

Mello sat quietly on the bed, staring at the floor while nibbling on his chocolate bar; his mind in more conflict than it had ever been.

Gabe sighed, moving to face Mello. "I can't help thinking that there's only three things I can do. I could shoot him." Mello snorted indignantly at the comment. "I could beat him up. Or I could leave you." Mello looked up at the last part. "However," Gabe muttered, looking away. "if I did any of these things, I wouldn't end up with you. And, after all that you've told me, I find myself still in love with you."

Gabe heard a sharp intake of breath and turned back. "Me too," Mello breathed, gazing at him sincerely. "I still love you."

"I gave you that ring," Gabe continued, "and I hold fast to what I said that night."

"I do too," Mello grimaced. "I really do. But it's like I'm two different people, when I'm with you and when I'm with Matt. I don't know which one I want to be."

Gabe sat down beside Mello and took his free hand. "No one ever truly forgets their first love. I love you, Mello; but I don't want to have to share your heart. I can give you whatever you want, no matter the cost; but it's not fair to have to convince you to stay with me."

Mello looked him in the eyes. "You don't have to; I already know that you can give me what I desire, and that I should be with you."

* * *

"And so, they lived happily ever after," I concluded, leaning back in my chair as I closed the book with finality.

"Who did?" Mihael demanded. "Who did he choose?"

I was silent, waiting for it to click in his mind.

And, there it was. It was like his eyes suddenly focused on me, more than ever before. "Oh, I see," he said slowly. "That's what happened."

* * *

Matt lifted his head from his papers when he heard the roar of a motorbike. He pulled back from the table so fast that the chair fell over in his haste to get to the front door.

He yanked the door open and there before the stairs, stood Mello; his bags tied on the back of his motorbikes seat.

They stared at each other for a moment before Matt ran down the stairs, pulling Mello into a tight embrace. They gripped each other as if their lives depended on it, though they knew they would never separate again.

* * *

"It's all there again," Mihael murmured. "I remember everything." He looked deep into my eyes. "It was us."

I could barely hold back my overwhelming joy and I moved over to pull him into my arms. "I love you, Mels. So much."

Mihael trembled with silent sobs as I gave him quick little kisses on the lips. "I love you too, Matty," he whispered. "But, what happened? Why did I forget?"

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. It's just a natural thing for some people of old age."

"We don't have much time, do we?" Mihael asked hesitantly.

"No," I replied, "I'm afraid not."

He sighed, not wanting to ask. "How long?"

"It depends. It was only about five minutes that last time you remembered."

Mihael gave me a sad smile and nodded gently in understanding.

"I did bring something in case you remembered," I said, pressing play on the stereo beside the table. A song started playing and Mihael smirked, it was the song we danced alone to at our wedding.

"_Lately I'm so tired, if I took it all out on you, I never meant to. If I left you outside, if you ever felt I ignored you; no, my life is all you."_

"May I have this dance?" I asked him, offering my hand.

He took it and I gently pulled him up and over to an empty space of floor. Mihael slipped in close to me and we began moving to the beat.

_"Tonight I'm gonna make it up to you, tonight I'm gonna make love to you, tonight you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby. Tonight I dedicate my heart to you, Tonight I'm gonna be a part of you, tonight you're gonna know how much I miss you, and I miss you so."_

After a while of silent swaying, Mihael asked, "How are the children?"

"They are doing great," I smiled. "Some stopped by today. The littlest, Rain and Lily, the twins, and even Lawliet came." I chuckled. "They're all growing up so fast."

"Time always flies by faster than one hopes," Mihael murmured. He put his forehead against my shoulder. "Tell them I love them for me, please."

"As you wish," I reply.

He gave my hand a small squeeze. "Thank you."

We continued on dancing, slowly turning round in a circle.

_"Tonight I'm gonna make it up to you, tonight I'm gonna make love to you, tonight you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby."_

Mihael looked at me. "You know, that story you were reading to me?"

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly.

"Do you think that perhaps, just for tonight, I can be Mello?" He smiled. "Maybe we could find a car, and get someone to take us somewhere. Just so we could get away from this place, if only for an hour."

I pulled back from him. "No, not tonight, my sweet."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport. Why not-" Mihael paused, his face falling. "Why did you call me, your sweet?" He pushed away from me, backing up. "I don't know you; I don't understand this. Am I supposed to know you?"

I knew I was losing him. "Mels," I said, moving towards him.

"No! Who are you?" he exclaimed as I embraced him again.

"Mels, it's me, Matty. You know me!"

"No!" Mihael cried, pushing me away from him. "I don't know you!"

I stared into his eyes, trying to get him to see the truth. "You're Mello, and I am Matt, I love you."

I leaned forward to take a step but Mihael protested, "Don't come any closer!" I moved an inch. "Don't! Someone help!" he yelled. "Help! Please!"

A few nurses came running into the room. "Stop, Mello!" They took a hold of him, but he continued to thrash and yell. I couldn't do anything but watch as they got him into a chair. The doctor came running in and gave him a needle, calming him down.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as the whole thing unfolded. I had lost Mello again.

* * *

I lay in bed looking at old photographs of our life running Wammy's. The pictures of the kids, our dates, Christmas' and birthdays. It seemed like only yesterday.

I picked up our book, opening to the front page.

_The story of our lives, by Mello Keehl. To my love, Matt Jeevas. Read this to me, and I'll come back to you._

I sighed, placing the book back down on the bed.

* * *

In the morning I was found by a nurse and was rushed to the hospital, for I had had another heart attack. It was a few days before I was let back into the nursing home.

The night I got back I sneaked out of my room.

I crept down the hallway, listening for the night nurse, I didn't hear her so I continued silently along. I just got to the nurses desk when she came around the corner.

"Mr. Jeevas, it's good to have you back," she said. "Feeling better?"

I gave a small smile, putting my hands in my pockets. "Thank you, and I'm good; I knew I was still fine."

The nurse looked pointedly at me. "And where might you be going now?"

"I needed a walk," I lied. "I couldn't seem to get to sleep."

"It's against the rules to do that."

"I know," I sighed, looking away.

She gave me a knowing look. "It wasn't really a walk you were going for, was it. You were trying to go see Mihael," she stated.

I locked my eyes with hers. "I just had a heart attack, and I haven't seen him for a few days. I miss him."

A frown of disapproval was on her face. "I'm afraid I can't let you see him, Mail. Not tonight. Now, please, you need to go back to your room. However, I myself am going downstairs to get myself a cup of coffee. There won't be anyone to check on you for a bit, so please, don't do anything rash."

I watched as she walked past me and through the doors to the staircase.

I glanced at the nurses desk in front of me and spotted something peculiar. I walked over and picked up the coffee mug, glancing inside. There was coffee, and it was still warm. I knew I would have to thank her later for this.

I walked down the hall to Mihael's room and opened the door, closing it silently behind me. I moved to sit in the chair beside the bed, gazing upon his sleeping form. He looked so fragile.

I tenderly took his hand. "Hello," I murmured.

Mihael's eyes fluttered open and his head turned to look at me. "Matt?" he whispered. "Matty?"

I kissed his hand lightly. "I'm sorry, Mels. I haven't been able to read to you these past few days, I'm sorry."

"I was lost," he said. "I didn't know what to do, fearing that you were never coming back."

"I won't ever leave you."

"What about when I can't remember anything at all?" Mihael asked. "What happens then? What are you going to do?"

I gazed into his eyes, wishing I could see more of the blue in the darkness. "I'll stay here. I said I wouldn't leave you alone."

It was silent for a moment; loving silence.

"I have a question for you," he said.

I smiled. "Ask away."

He breathed in a shaky breath. "Do you think love can make miracles happen?"

"Yes," I answered. "How else are you able to come back to me each time?"

Mihael's face was a mix of emotions; seriousness, hope, sadness, and love. "If we really believe that, would it take us away together?"

I understood his full meaning, and I never wished for anything more in my life. My eyes began to water, and my voice wavered as I replied. "I think it would do whatever we wished it to."

He made a sad smile, and I leaned in to kiss it away.

"I love you, Matty." he whispered.

"I love you, Mels." I pulled myself into his bed, laying down beside him, our hands clasped between us.

Mihael leaned his head against my shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied. "I'll be seeing you."

And we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the nurse came into the room, surprised to find me and Mihael laying together. She was surprised at our stillness, and touched our clasped hands; they were cold.

She gave a little gasp, sadness taking over her face, and she hurried from the room.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**God this chapter is sad. I cried while writing it... I'm really emotional (don't judge :P). **

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. I'm glad it's finished, cause that takes one thing off my to do list. **

**I would have had it done yesterday but I had no internet yesterday, and I made something else in the meantime. I made an LxLight amv, it's on youtube. If you search 'Death Note Goodbye My Lover L' it'll be the video named "_Goodbye My Lover, L (LxLight tribute)_" by **_**MsMattJeevas**_**. Please check it out, I'm pretty proud of it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my story. Please R&R on whether or not I did a good job overall.**

**Thanks again. :D**


End file.
